Evil vs Stitch
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: Inspired by OrneryTexan's story where Stitch kills everyone. This is my sequel to it. 627 takes on Stitch to put him in his place, and with his laughter weakness fixed he's almost unstoppable. Who will win?


Evil vs. Stitch

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo & Stitch

Summary: Inspired by OrneryTexan's story where Stitch kills everyone. This is my sequel to it. 627 takes on Stitch to put him in his place, and with his laughter weakness fixed he's almost unstoppable. Who will win?

This is possibly going to be a one shot unless requested by readers to be longer.

Quick note: In this story 627 can talk, and in learning to talk he learned every swear word imaginable and ended up with as foul of a mouth as his best friend, Alexa who took him in a few years ago.

---------------------

The earth lay broken and stained with carcases of the previously living beings. Amongst the dead, a patter of feet stepped through. His brown fur bristling, his eyes weary. He used to be a cruel alien as well. He thought about this as he poked a couple of the corpses. He used to be so devilish. But one girl had changed all that. No, it wasn't Lilo or her Ohana, but it was HIS ohana, the misfits, the clones. She'd taken all the leroys in and gave them a safe haven, her charm won them over in no time, just like it did with him...

Things haven't been the same since Stitch snapped. Alexa's household was the only one standing since a shield like force seemed to protect it. All of the experiment clones pitched in to help. All 100,000 clones of each and every experiment except 627 shielded the house. It was a shield Stitch couldn't even break through. The house had been expanded and VERY much enlarged to hold all the clones, plus all the leroys and the leroyettes which were clones of Alexa. All together, there was at least 62,800,020 beings living in Alexa's house.

Yes, HIS ohana was in a safe haven should Stitch attack. But he still remained wary. He was going to approach Stitch and reason with him to settle all unpleasantries and he was determined to get his way. His claws drew up some of the soft, moist earth that was beneath them. His black orbs narrowed. He stomped a couple of his paws on the ground much like an animal saying I'm not afraid, and I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU.

It was a subtle sign of defiance, but it definately proved to be this by his expression. He saw Stitch in the distance near the top of a mound of bodies.

He emitted a silent growl and stepped forward. Stitch saw him coming and his expression turned amused. "Aw, so this is what that pathetic girl sends." His opposer growled. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is you prick!" he snarled in his gutteral voice, the voice he'd always had when at one time all he could say was "Evil."

"But I'm going to stop you now." he growled, his fists clenched and glowing with plasma.

"This is pathetic. I can tear you limb from limb, 627." Stitch yawned.

627 glowered at him. "My name is EVIL." he snapped. "and no fucking way. I'll tear YOU apart." he said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, so violent. Alexa would be so disappointed in you." Stitch smirked wickedly. Evil's face was getting hot with fury. Stitch was delighted to see Evil so pissed. "Fuck you, you deuchbag!" Evil snarled lethally.

"Oh, and I see you've obtained a potty mouth, tsk tsk tsk." Stitch said shaking his head, a crooked smile still in place. Evil snorted. "That's not the issue right now cockdeiser. The issue is that you've gone nuts!"

"Oh, I'm flattered." Stitch scoffed. "and you think you can beat me? I've beaten you before 627. I can do it again."

"Yes, you have beaten me...back when my laughter problem was my weak spot, but I've been cured." Evil glared at Stitch and beared his teeth.

"I'm stronger than you Stitch and you know it, and with my weak spot cured I'm unstoppable."

Stitch scoffed once more. "My own _ohana_.." he said dissingly. "Couldn't even beat me, no one was able to." he laughed. "and you think you can?"

Evil growled. "Then I'll do your OHANA a favor, not just for me and the island, but for your ohana & MINE. Mine who were rejected by yours. My ohana of the cast out clones and rejects. But Alexa took them in while you otherwise left them to rot!" Evil argued.

He got in a fighting stance. "Now, are you going to feeboogoo or what?" he hissed eyes flashing. Stitch reered his head back in a maniacal cackle and leapt down from the mound of bodies. Evil flipped back to avoid getting stomped on by Stitch on his way down. "So how do you want to do this, you pathetic excuse for an alien?" Stitch said tauntingly.

"Don't dig yourself deeper _Stitch_. You're only making it worse for yourself." Evil warned, his eyes turning to slits. "& how about underwater?"

"You're no fun. You don't play fair."

"Well, you didn't play fair yourself _Stitch_!" Evil hissed back.

"Oh, boohoo, _Evil_. Admit it, you'd have enjoyed it as well."

"You're a sick twisted fuck!" Evil crouched. "and I've had it, I'm going to take you down."

Stitch glared into his brother's flaming eyes. "Then I'll drag you down with me."

With that Stitch gave Evil a hard blow knocking him back. Stitch leapt apon him about to do worse when Evil used his eye telekinesis to propel Stitch backwards and slam him rather hard into a nearby building a couple times.

Stitch got up and growled at Evil. Evil returned it. Stitch threw himself once more apon Evil, but he used his lightning to Shock Stitch and send him soaring. Stitch got up, getting pissed. He charged at Evil, claws and teeth beared. Evil glowered and leapt over Stitch and shot a his eye lasers at Stitch who got a scortch on his back. Evil smirked and shocked Stitch again. He did a flip and landed next to Stitch, prepared to deliver another blow, but Stitch did a leg sweep and knocked Evil down.

Stitch pinned Evil down and tried to slash his throat, however Evil was too quick, he blocked his throat with his paws. Stitch has only 6, but Evil had 8. He grabbed hold of a couple of Stitch's oncoming paws and forced them back at Stitch making him give himself a rather nasty claw on the face. While Stitch took a second to groan in pain, Evil flipped backwards, Kicking Stitch off of him. He then got up and butted Stitch into another building, rather hard. While Stitch was down, Evil kicked him in the head.

Stitch snarled and slashed at Evil's crotch, barely missing his equiptment. Stitch managed to tackle Evil and body whamed him. He twisted Evil's arms behind him and prepared to yank them out of their sockets. Evil snarled and used his lightning again, but this this time using stronger volts, Making Stitch give a gasp as his body thudded the ground a few feet away.

Evil took another advantage to weaken Stitch. He gathered plasma in his mouth and hands and let up his antennaes which glowed with Strong volts of electricity, His eyes glowed gathering strength for a combo attack. On Cue he let loose the plasma, the lightning and his eye lasers simotaneously for one powerful blow to Stitch.

Stitch shook as he got up. "Ready to give up?" Evil rasped. "Not on your life." Stitch groaned, but then gave a lethal Snarl. He used his agility to dodge Evil's blasts and knocked the wind out of Evil. Evil gasped for air. He used his telekinesis to wham the crap out of Stitch and toss him aside like a doll. Battered, but not yet broken, Stitch had gone too mad to think of retreat.

He stumbled into hiding and Evil kept his eyes peeled as his bat like ears picked up where Stitch was. Stitch took him by surprise from behind and Evil, rage still intact forcefully flipped Stitch over and made him land painfully on his back. Evil pinned All six of Stitch's limbs down with his own 6 limbs, his remaining pair of limbs rooted firmly on the ground like a vice.

Stitch looked at him as Evil gathered lasers in his eyes, planning on shooting out Stitch's eyes. Stitch trembled. "No, cousin wait." he pleaded. Evil raised a brow and looked at Stitch suspiciously. "Please don't kill me." Stitch begged.

Evil looked at Stitch's expression and softened slightly. Alexa had taught him to be merciful. He sighed. "Is the real you back, Stitch?" he asked. "Yes, please let me up Evil, don't kill me." Stitch said. Evil was still a little suspicious but dropped Stitch from his vice like grip.

He turned his back. Behind him Stitch's expression turned crazy again, it was all an act and Evil fell for it! Evil suddenly felt himself getting slammed over and as quick as lightning Stitch placed his arms around Evil's neck and twisted, and twisted hard. A loud snap was hard. Evil gave an expression of shock as he gave a death rattle and fell forward unmoving.

Stitch laughed and brushed his hands as he walked away. As he went he heard a metallic scratch and turned around just in time to be impaled by a large steel beam. Stitch looked incredulously at Evil who pulled the beam out and let Stitch fall forward. "But...How?" Stitch choked, sputtering and gagging on blood. "You forgot." Evil sneered. "I have TWO heads." he said. His first head hung lifelessly, but his twin head looked as full of life as ever.

Raising the beam in his arms again, Evil drove it through Stitch's skull, right between the eyes. Stitch no longer moved. He was dead.

Evil sighed as he threw the beam aside. He looked at the carcass of his former do good cousin. He looked at the rest of the bodies, disgusted. Gently he unhooked the members of the ohana that were on the meat hooks. He layed them down and dug small graves beside the house for each of them. It took him all night.

At dawn, Evil placed the last bit of soil on the last grave. He looked over. The only body left was Stitch's body.

He walked over to Stitch's body and looked at him. An expression of immense insanity and yet fear and the old him was still on Stitch's face. Evil shook his head and picked up his older brother's body. He placed him on the ground next to one of the graves and began to dig. He sighed once more when he finished. He picked up his brother's body and layed him in the grave. Crawling out of it, he patched the grave up and patted the soil down.

Then he walked over to the grave next to Stitch's. He knelt down and sighed looking at her name. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me Lilo. I had no choice." Ears down, Evil walked away sadly.

Back to his ohana, back to Alexa's intercepting arms. Back home.

Alas, never again would life be the same, but at least the chaos had ended. Yes, Evil was ashamed of what he had to do, but he didn't have time to choose. It was either life or death for himself and naturally he defended himself. Yes, a part of him would be broken because half his family is dead. Maybe not his half, but Stitch and his ohana was part of the ring too.

As Evil headed home, he felt a slight breeze and looked back. Lilo seemed to appear before him, embracing him. Evil looked at her stunned. "I'm sorry too, 627. I'm sorry I didn't help your part of the family. I didn't mean to cast them out and hurt them." Evil lowered his head and gave a miserable sigh.

"I didn't mean to leave you behind." "Aren't you upset with me?" Evil asked looking into her large brown eyes. "I must admit, I didn't think you'd KILL Stitch...but I saw more empathy in you last night. Empathy is the last thing I'd expect from you. Never before have I seen you care so much. You were doing it for not only YOUR part of the family, but mine too. You did it for us all."

Evil smiled slightly, but he was still depressed. "Don't feel bad. Stitch is home. We all are. and Evil?" she asked.

Evil perked his ears up. Lilo turned into mist vanishing back into the sun. "...I forgive you." She whispered through the air. Evil gave a somewhat relieved sigh. He watched as the sun shone down on the island, a warm feeling seemed to feel him as he turned and headed home.

Home, where he belonged.

-R&R. Interesting twist huh? It's like Stitch and 627 switched places. Stitch is the homicidal maniac and 627's on the good side, with surprisingly a little bit of a lenitive and lenient nature that only Alexa could create in him. Not quite as bad as OrneryTexan's story. But still violent. I wanted to make a sequel where somebody brings Stitch down to pay him back for what he's done. But I wanted to add a little more heart to it too. So here we go.


End file.
